Anacalima
by Noemia7
Summary: Eine neue Generation lebt in Mittelerde. Wir befinden uns im vierten Zeitalter. Ich freue mich schon auf zahlreiches Feedback.
1. Prolog

Anacalima

Das vierte Zeitalter

Dies ist nicht meine Geschichte, aber ich möchte sie für meine Tochter beginnen. Zur Orientierung wir befinden uns in Mittelerde des vierten Zeitalters. Mein Name ist Laila und ich bin verheiratet mit Legolas. Unsere Tochter Levia erinnert mich sehr an mich selbst, als ich in ihrem Alter war. Ich war im Ringkrieg dabei und sah mit an wie Elben Mittelerde für immer verließen. Nun leben wir in einer kleinen Kolonie in Lothlórien ein friedliches Leben und sind durch Liebe und Freundschaft mit den Menschen Rohans und Gondors verbunden. Wollt ihr noch wissen wie meine Tochter aussieht? Ihr Haar ist wie das meine dunkelblond und ihre Augen leuchten wie die von Legolas. Ich habe sie in Kräuterkunde, Geometrie und der Sprache der Menschen unterrichtet, während ihr Vater sie die Schwertkunst lehrte und ihr über die Unsterblichen Lande erzählte. Streitereien gab es immer wenn er versuchte ihr das Bogen schießen beizubringen. Levia traf nämlich nie. Ich würde ja nur lachen, aber Legolas verliert nach etlichen Versuchen die Geduld und beginnt zu schimpfen. Jetzt habe ich euch meine Familie vorgestellt und ich liebe die beiden. Und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen.

Die Menschen

In meinen Prolog gehören auch die Menschen von Rohan und Gondor. Eomer wurde König von Rohan und lebt dort. Eowyn ist Fürstin von Ithilien geworden und hat einen Sohn zur Welt gebracht. Und König Elessar ist stolzer Vater eines Sohnes Eldarion und zwei bezaubernden Töchtern Feenea und Amelia. Wir besuchen die Menschen Gondors zu verschiedenen Anlässen und treffen manchmal auf den Zwerg Gimli. Das letzte Weihnachtsfest liegt schon lange zurück, aber bald steht ein weiters Fest an.

Ein Fremder

Zu uns hat sich seit Monaten ein Waldläufer aus dem Norden dazu gesellt. Wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe, hat er tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit Aragorn und könnte so ein Nachfahrer der Dùnadan sein. Aber er gibt sich höchst geheimnisvoll uns gegenüber da ihn Levia aber immer in Schutz nimmt und ihn in der zwischen Zeit als Freund bezeichnet, mache ich mir weniger Sorgen als Legolas.

Die letzte Elbenkolonie und Wendelin

Es befinden sich noch vier Familien hier und die Familienoberhäupter treffen sich immer zusammen zu einem Ältestenrat. Manchmal haben wir auch Elrohiu und Elladen die dirkten Nachfahren von Elrond zu Gast in diesem Rat. Viele Dinge werden dort beschlossen, wie zum Beispiel das leidige Thema ob auch wir nach Valinor gehen oder nicht. Die Elben haben Legolas zum Anführer und Elladen zum Stellvertreter gewählt. Jede Familie hat ein Stimmrecht. Bei Unstimmigkeiten dürfen auch die Elbinnen mit abstimmen. Und die Mehrheit entscheidet über Jagd, Feste, Reisen oder andere Tätigkeiten. Wir haben auch ein Besonderes Exemplar unter uns Elben. Er hat weder Amil noch Adar und lebt mit uns. Aber Wendelin, kurz Wendel hat auch ein Stimmrecht und will sich meist durchsetzen was dann zu einem richtigen Streit ausbrechen kann, da die Ältesten von der Kolonie doch nichts von einem unbeholfen Wendel sagen lassen. Noch dazu hat er zu jedem Thema seine eigene Meinung. Bei uns ist es Tradition Weihnachten in Gondor bei König Elessar zu feiern und zu Geburtstage werden wir immer eingeladen und da Wendel keine eigene Familie hat, begleitet er uns.

Nun genug über Politik und über mein Leben. Kommt zusammen mit mir nach Mittelerde und lasst euch über das Leben von Levia erzählen.


	2. Ein Sommer unter Bäumen

**Ein Sommer unter Bäumen**

Laila selbst gefiel der Herbst am besten von allen Jahreszeiten…. Die Bäume in Lorien spielten alle Rottöne und warme Sonnenstrahlen erhellten ein jedes Gemüt. Levia hatte da wieder eine andere Meinung und liebte den Sommer. Früher spielte sie immer verstecken mit Wendel oder sie machte mit ihm Wettkämpfe. Im Sommer nutzte sie die Hängematten in den Bäumen aus und sie las ein Buch nach dem anderen. Ja, sie war mehr belesen als ich, aber das war wieder ein anderes Thema. Und nun reisen wir in den letzten Sommer, den die junge Generation erlebt hatte.

Levia legt sich in die Sonne und wartet, dass ihr Mantel trocknet. Aurel gesellt sich zu ihr.

„ Du hast so eine düstere, einsame Ausstrahlung…das gefällt mir….", sagt Levia ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen. Aurel blickt über den See. „ Fürchtest du nicht, dass ich gefährlich sein könnte?" Levia schüttelt den Kopf: „ Wieso hast du vor mich umzubringen?" Aurel lacht.

„ Wer weiß…" „ Du bist jetzt gerade bewaffnet und seit 38 Tage bist du hier herum geschlichen und hast keinem Tier was zuleide getan, also warum würdest du mich dann hier und jetzt ermorden? Wer sind deine Auftragsgeber?", erhebt sich Levia und sieht ihn an. Aurel schweigt. „ Wie üblich…", macht sie sich bereit zu gehen. „ Dein Mantel ist aber noch nicht trocken…" „ Das wird meinem Vater egal sein, denn ich muss zum Training.", läuft sie weg. „ Und außerdem habe ich Ratten erschlagen und sie anschließend gebraten!", ruft er ihr nach.

Am Frühstückstisch sitzt die Familie, als Aurel zu ihnen kommt. Er setzt sich neben Levia und beginnt mit dem Essen. „ Wir werden nach Gondor reisen!" Levia schaut verwundert auf: „ Warum?" „ Weil Aragorn uns einen Boten geschickt hat. Ein Ball Arwen zu Ehren…..sie hat Geburtstag wie alle Jahre…aber du vergisst sogar deinen Kopf wäre er nicht angenäht….. Auf jeden Fall sind wir alle eingeladen…Aurel, warst du schon einmal in Gondor?" Aurel nickt. „ Natürlich, ich war schon überall." „ Dann kommst du also mit?" Er sieht zu Levia und nickt. „ Hast du denn Verwandte dort?" Aurel nimmt sich ein Brot und nimmt einen Schluck vom Kaffee. „ Ich denke du kommst aus dem Norden, also wie…Amil soll er dann dort Verwandte haben? Das ist nicht logisch." Nun klinkt Legolas sich in das Gespräch ein. „ Liebste Tochter…ursprünglich komme ich auch aus dem Norden….aus dem Düsterwald. Wenn du einmal in meinem Unterricht zu gehört hättest, dann wüsstest du auch Bescheid, dass so genannte Dunkelelben im Bruchtal lebten….." Aurel stellt seine Tasse zurück.

„ Verzeiht…aber es leben dort immer noch Elben." „ Wir haben hier einen Allwissenden unter uns, dann kannst du mir sicher auch sagen wer ihr Anführer ist?" Aurel erhebt sich:

„ Das überschreitet wieder meine Kenntnisse, denn ich war da nur wenige Tage zu Gast und nun verabschiede ich mich."

In der Nacht schmeißt Levia Steinchen zu Aurels Fenster. „ Wach endlich auf! Na los!" Aurel sieht verdattert zu ihr hinunter. „ Wir müssen reden! Also komm…." Aurel zieht sich um und seilt sich ab. „ Weißt du wie spät es ist?" Levia kichert: „ Naja ich will dich auch nur entführen. Wir können uns zu diesem Baum setzen. „ Ich will ganz ehrlich zu dir sein…meine Eltern vertrauen dir nicht…" „ Ich weiß, ich bin ja auch gefährlich." „ Bitte sei ernst…sie werden dich irgendwann aus der Kolonie verbannen und das will ich nicht…und…es…"

„ Warum willst du nicht, dass….?" Levia lehnt sich gegen dem Baum. „ Weil…wenn…ich meine, ohne dich muss ich mich wieder mit Wendel abgeben…und…er nervt!" Nun lacht Aurel: „ Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum du unseren netten Wendel nicht magst." Levia erhebt sich: „ Ist das ein Witz für dich? Ich bin mein ganzes Leben an diesen Wendel gebunden… schon in der Sandkiste hat er mich verfolgt….er ist um einiges Älter als ich, aber aus irgendeinen Grund meint er, dass ich ihn liebe…also lach du nur weiter….Ich brauche meine Freiheit.", wird Levia wütend. „ Werdet ihr denn heiraten? Seit ihr einander versprochen?" Nun haut sie ihn. „ Was Heirat…bist du von Sinnen?" „ Nein!" Sie setzt sich wieder neben ihn. „ Und warum magst du nichts von deiner Vergangenheit erzählen? Er zündet eine Zigarette an. „ Weil es dich nichts angeht…ich weiß genauso wenig über dich wie du über mich." „ Und die Geschichte über Wendel?" „ Die amüsiert mich eigentlich nur…während ich nur über Krieg berichten könnte…magst du etwa was davon hören? Ich rede jetzt nicht von den glorreichen Ringkriegen…ich rede von Kriegen die Mittelerde nie verändern werden….du hast nie einen Krieg erlebt. Lass es dir lieber von deinen Eltern erzählen und nun geh zu Bett und träume von deinem Wendelin… lass mich endlich in Frieden mit meiner Vergangenheit." Aurel steht auf und geht schweigend zum Palast zurück.

Finn, Feenea und Eldarion befinden sich in den Wäldern Ithiliens. Die Burschen springen von dem Wasserfall, während Feenea im Gras liegt und vor sich hin träumt. Finn nimmt Fennea bei der Hand. „ Nein, ich springe nicht…" Er nimmt Feenea ihre Kette weg „ Gib sie mir wieder!" Er lässt das von Elben hergestellte Schmuckstück über den Abgrund baumeln. „ Wage es nicht! Ich habe sie von meiner Amil bekommen…." Eldarion der schon im Wasser ist, beginnt zu brüllen: „ Los! Springt!" Feenea sieht noch mal zu Finn. „ Lass meine Hand aber nicht los." Und sie springen gemeinsam. Als sie wieder auftaucht, gibt Finn ihr die Kette und küsst sie leicht. „ Du hast dich getraut…" „ Auch Prinzessinnen haben Mut." Eldarion legt sich auf sein Handtuch und lacht. „ Sei still, Eldar!", legt sich Feenea dazu. „ Deine Schwester ist wirklich mutig, weißt du noch wie wir uns vor Jahren erst überwinden musste…", legt nun auch Finn sich neben die beiden. Finn küsst Feenea sanft.

„ Verdammt!", springt Eldarion auf. „ Unsere Gäste aus Lothlorien sind hier. Und wir tanzen nicht an. Vater wird mich umbringen." Finn küsst Feenea nochmals. „ Das stört doch keinen! Die sind sicher müde von der langen Reise." Feenea wendet sich von Finn ab, der nun ihren Hals küsst. „ Geh du schon mal vor und ich komme gleich nach." Eldarion nickt und geht zu seinem Pferd. Feenea erhebt sich und auch Finn steht auf. „ Wir sind doch schon seit klein auf immer zusammen und….ich denke ich bin bereit für einen weiteren Schritt. Wir geben offiziell bekannt, dass wir ein Paar sind. Eldarion hat nichts dagegen…er ist ja dein bester Freund…" Finn lässt ihre Hand los doch Feenea weicht seinem Blick nicht aus. „ Hier…ich möchte, dass du das trägst…" Sie legt es um seinen Hals. „ Auf der anderen Seite wird Amil auffallen, dass ich es nicht mehr trage…" Finn betrachtet schweigend die Kette mit dem elbischen Symbol, dann blickt er auf. „ Ich kann das nicht annehmen, Fee. Du hast diese Kette fast täglich getragen….oder erinnere dich zurück….wo du sie auf der großen Wiese verloren hast, hast du tagelang geweint, bis Aragorn die ganzen Bauern danach suchen ließ…" „ Ich dachte…es…ich liebe dich Finn." Nun weiß er nicht was er sagen soll. „ Komm gehen wir zurück nach Gondor…sie werden schon alle auf dich warten."


	3. Meryale

**Meryale**

Es gab immer einen Grund um Festtage zu feiern und Feste soll man so feiern wie sie fallen. Da Arwen, eine geliebte Freundin war, wurde ihr runder Geburtstag mit einem großen Ball gefeiert. Levia hatte noch nie solch ein Fest erlebt…meist waren es Hochzeiten oder Feiern für den Frieden…alle Kulturen in Mittelerde versammelten sich in Gondor. Die Bruchtalelben waren genau so Gäste, wie die Menschen Edoras und auch Vertreter aus dem Auenland. Dementsprechend war auch ein großer Tumult…die Musikanten stimmten ihre Instrumente, in der Küche brach schon am frühen Morgen eine Hektik aus…und andere verzierten den Ballsaal mit Bändern in leuchtenden Farben. Am Morgen war es regnerisch, aber die Bauern waren sich sicher, dass wir mit einer Sternenklaren Nacht rechnen konnten.

Levia hat sich zu den Prinzessinnen gesellt und bestaunt ihre Kleider. Sie selbst trägt ein blaues Kleid mit einer Stola. Ein Dienstmädchen versucht Amelias langes, dunkles Haar hochzustecken, während Feenea etwas traurig am Bettrand sitzt und den beiden zusieht.

„ Nein….diese Strähne muss auch nach oben. Muss ich denn alles selbst erledigen…ich werde nämlich die das dunkelrote Diadem meiner Mutter tragen!" „ Kannst du nicht einmal nett zu den Bediensteten sein?", fragt Feenea. Da dreht sie sich um. „ Nur weil dir etwas über die Leber gelaufen ist, muss ich nicht auch wie sieben Tage Regenwetter herumlaufen. Glaubst du wir feiern noch einmal mit unserer Mutter so ein Fest…vielleicht ist sie schon im nächsten Augenblick tot…denk mal daran und unsere Bediensteten sind nun mal zum Arbeiten hier und nicht um meine Frisur zu ruinieren."

„ Komm Levia lass uns gehen…sie ist immer so."

Feenea setzt sich neben Levia gefolgt von Wendel. „ Du siehst bezaubernd aus….so königlich. Ich freue mich schon wenn wir tanzen."

Levia murmelt nur etwas von Danke und versucht erst einmal sich die ganzen Gäste zu merken. Die Tafel ist T-förmig angerichtet und an der Spitze sitzt das Königspaar, König Eomer mit seiner Gemahlin und rechts ihre Eltern zusammen mit Gimli. Aber die Schönheit einer Frau war unübertrefflich…Arwen Undomiel. Ihre Aura konnte in ihren Bann ziehen. Gegenüber von Levia waren Eldarion und Finn und nach einer Weile gesellt sich auch Amelia dazu. Viele andere Gäste sind ihr fremd und doch war einer nicht dabei. Amelia beginnt mit Finn zu reden: „ Und weißt du zufällig was Feenea über die Leber gelaufen ist…sie sieht ja aus wie ein Häufchen Elend…findest du nicht auch?" „Hat sie denn etwas gesagt?" „ Ach komm…spiel nicht den Dummen….du weißt doch dass sie sich nach dir seit Jahren verzerrt.", nimmt sie seine Hand. „ Was ich übrigens auch tue…" Finn nimmt seine Hand weg: „ Lass das!" Sie nimmt einen Schluck vom Wein.

„ Habe ich da etwa einen Wundenpunkt getroffen. Finn unseren Kuss werde ich nie vergessen.", beginnt sie zu flöten.

Nun fängt die Musik an zu spielen und einige Gäste begeben sich aufs Tanzbarkeit.

„ Entschuldige mich Finn, aber du langweilst mich", verschwindet sie nach draußen. Da erblickt sie Aurel. „Möchtest du mit mir tanzen?", kommt Amelia auf ihn zu. „ Ich tanze nicht." „ Du hast eine Ähnlichkeit mit jemanden den ich kenne….und deine Muskeln..", nähert sie sich ihm. Aurel geht einen Schritt zurück. „ Wir könnten es uns auch in meinem Zimmer bequem machen…", streichelt sie sanft über seinen Arm. Aurel packt sie nun am Hals. „ Verschwinde! Und rede mich besser nie an…du und deine Sippe….ihr alle seid mir verhasst. Und wenn du mit der Ähnlichkeit auf deinen verfluchten Vater anspielst, dann sei unbesorgt, denn wir sind nicht Bruder und Schwester!", lässt er sie los. Amelia ringt nach Luft: „ Du grauenvoller Bastard, ich könnte dich auf der Stelle verhaften lassen…und ich denke die Annehmlichkeiten im Kerker würden sehr gut zu dir und deinem Aussehen passen. Du wagst es an meiner Familie zu zweifeln…früher oder später stirbst du entweder durch das Schwert meines Vaters oder durch die Hand meines Bruders!", weinend läuft Amelia zu ihrer Schwester: „ Da draußen steht ein Irrer, er hat versucht mich umzubringen….schau dir nur meinen schönen Hals an…er hat mich gewürgt und meine Frisur ist zerzaust. Ab in den Kerker mit ihm." Die Schwestern gehen in ihre Gemächer.

Levia geht nach draußen. „ Was ist vorgefallen?" Er wirft sein leeres Weinglas hinunter.

„ Was hat sie denn erzählt? Dieses kleine intrigante Mädchen…man weiß sehr schnell was sie vorhat." „ Nein, sie meinte, dass du sie umbringen wolltest." Er dreht sich zu ihr: „ Siehst du ich bin eben gefährlich, das habe ich dir aber schon vor Wochen gesagt…" Levia blickt in die Sterne. „ Genau genommen war es vor 67 Tage" „ Warum zählst du die Tage immer noch?" „ Das mache ich schon seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben….und ich werde weiter zählen.", blickt sie ihn kurz an.

Wendel ist bereits zu Bett gegangen, als Eldarion an ihren Tisch kommt. Levia erhebt sich und er nimmt ihre Hand. „ Levia, mae govannen Gîl síla na lû govaded", küsst er sie links und rechts. „ Wohl war. Wie ist es dir ergangen? Wir haben uns ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen." „ Stimmt letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten wart ihr nicht hier. Dein Begleiter ist nicht mehr hier, darf ich um den Tanz bitten?" Levia nickt. „ Ich bin zwar ein Prinz…aber ich bin kein guter Tänzer." Levia schmunzelt leicht. „ Das sagen doch alle…Eldar!", gehen die beiden auf die Tanzfläche. „ Danke, dass du mir diesen Tanz schenkst…ich meine ich habe noch nie mit einem zukünftigen König getanzt." „Das muss sofort geändert werden. Aber über mein Erbe möchte ich heute nicht nachdenken!" „ Warum? Ist es denn so eine Last für dich…was du alles bewirken kannst…du kannst in der Zukunft viel Gutes tun." Eldar sieht sie kurz an und wechselt dann das Thema „ Bist du eigentlich mit diesem…wie heißt er gleich…Weni…" Levia lacht: „ Du meinst Wendelin, Wendel…was soll ich mit dem?" „ …versprochen?" Levia schüttelt den Kopf. „ Weißt du….viele gehören einfach zusammen…so wie Finn und Feenea, sie kennen sich seit Kindestagen und du machst auf mich so einen reservierten Eindruck….als wäre da schon jemand?" „ Verzeih mir Eldar, weder bin ich verlobt noch vergeben."


	4. Gondor von einer anderen Seite

**Gondor von einer anderen Seite**

Die Stadt Gondor hatte und hat für Laila immer eine ganz bestimmte Anziehungskraft. Zum einen, weil sie ganz anders war, als elbische Städte, zum anderen weil Aragorn, der Mann den ich vor langer Zeit sehr lange geliebt hatte, nun der König dieser Stadt war. Gondor hatte immer schon etwas Tröstliches für mich, ich weiß im Grunde nicht warum …vielleicht, weil Gondor immer gleich geblieben war…die Menschen lebten dort weiter und durch König Elessar…durch ihn wurde diese Stadt einfach noch zauberhafter.

„Wohin mein Freundchen?", hält ihn sein Vater zurück. Finn geht weiter. „ Deine Mutter meinte, dass du kein einziges Mal gestern gelächelt hast…muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Denn deine Mutter tut es bereits…" „ Ich gehe zu Eldar, zufrieden…ihr wollt mich wegsperren und mich kontrollieren… das geht mir schon einige Wochen auf die Nerven. Sag Mutter, dass ich mich mit meinem besten Freund treffe!", verschwindet er durch die Tür. Eowyn begrüßt beide zum Morgen. „ So aufgeregt habe ich ihn nur damals bei dem Wettbogen schießen erlebt…er hat heute nicht einmal gefrühstückt…." „ Du glaubst also er lügt? Ich fand es auch schon sehr verdächtig." Eowyn küsst Faramir. „ Nein ich glaube wir können ihn vertrauen, weil wir ihn lieben…"

Die Mädchen sitzen auf der Terrasse und tauschen sich die neuesten Geschichten aus. Amelia schmunzelt: „ Also du und dieser Wendel…" „ Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich….", rollt Levia die Augen. „ Also bist du noch so naiv und glaubst an die einzig wahre Liebe wie im Märchen?", spottet sie weiter. „ Ich denke schau dir unsere Eltern an….alle durch leben doch die wahre Liebe!" „ Da muss ich ihr zustimmen", beginnt Feenea. „ Dann wird also dein Traumprinz hier vorbei schwirren und um deine Hand an halten und ihr werdet glücklich bis ans Ende eurer Tage leben….ich sag euch was: Unsere Eltern haben doch nur unter Zwang sich vermählt…wie würde den Adar da stehen ohne einer Prinzessin. Ein einsamer König? Ich bitte euch und schon in Hand umdrehen kommt eine Elbenprinzessin vorbei spaziert. Das war nach dem Ringkrieg und soll den Menschen Frieden und Sicherheit vermitteln…und außerdem sollte mein geliebter Vater eine Affäre mit einer anderen gehabt haben…." Wendel kommt zu den Prinzessinnen. „ Levia…darf…ich…ich meine wir könnten uns doch gemeinsam Gondor ansehen? Ich kenne die Stadt nur von unserem letzten Weihnachtsbesuch….das Wetter ist so schön und es gibt Boote am Flussufer, also hast du ich meine würdest du mit mir…zu den Booten?" Feenea lächelt in Amelias Richtung: „ Nicht einmal unsere Eltern sind sicher vor deinen spitzigen Bemerkungen! Und so viel zu Traumprinzen…Wendel ist doch ein Beweis…und du bist neidisch." Wendels Wangen erröteten und Feenea verlässt die drei. „ Miststück…", murrt Amelia ihr noch nach.

Levia erhebt sich. „ Was haben denn meine Eltern dagegen?" „Die sind oben bei König Elessar und ich habe noch nie einen richtigen Zwerg gesehen….das ist alles so aufregend für mich. Und das Fest zu Ehren der Königin….", gehen beide nach draußen. „ Ja ich weiß Wendelin…ich gehe mich nur umziehen." Sie verschwindet in einen der vielen Räume und verweilt einen kurzen Augenblick. Wie um alles in der Welt kann sie diesem Wendel entkommen? Sie geht zum Fenster und öffnet es. Sie befindet sich in einer schwindligen Höhe.

„ Pst….he…Aurel." Aurel sieht nach oben und beginnt zu grinsen. „ Guten Morgen Prinzessin!" „ Haha….sehr witzig, hilf mir, damit ich hinunter kommen kann." „ Spring einfach…." „ Glaubst du etwa ich bin ein Junge und springe von Bäumen wie ein Affe?"

„ Wenn ich die Situation so sehe, denke ich vor wem du denn auf der Flucht bist?" „ Wendelin!" Er streckt seine Arme aus. „ Na los, spring und ich fange dich auf…" „ Was?"

„ Hat dein Vater dich denn noch nie aufgefangen…" „ Gut, aber lass mich nicht los…" Und sie springt in seine Arme. „ Geht doch." „ Hannon le"

„ Gern geschehen." Sie sieht sich sein Gemach an, das etwas kleiner war als das ihre.

„ Und was willst du diesen Wendel sagen?" „ Wieso warst du gestern nicht auf dem Ball?"

„ Ich hatte keine Lust!", setzt er sich hin. „ Weißt du was? Wir schleichen uns einfach unter die Menschen…leih mir deinen Umhang. Niemand wird mich erkennen." Sie schnappt sich seinen Mantel und nach kurzen Überlegungen geht Aurel mit.

„ Hast du deine Schwester gesehen?" Amelia reagiert nicht. „ Amelia!" „ Was du redest nun wieder mit mir?" „ Bist du verrückt. Du hast mich geküsst und es war nicht umgekehrt." Sie streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „ Nun ja….das ist doch Haarspalterei, aber ich könnte euch zwei Turteltauben doch auf fliegen lassen…mein Vater würde es sicher nicht gut heißen, wenn seine Tochter mit so einem Nichtsnutz wie dir abgibt."

„ Irgendwann wirst du alleine da stehen, Amelia. Ich dachte einmal, wie wir noch Kinder waren, dass ich dich mögen würde…aber in der Tat, hast du Eldarion herum kommandiert und deiner Schwester die Puppen zerschlagen…erzähl lieber darüber…dass du schon als Kind ein Teufel warst… Spiel nicht auf den Kuss an!", damit lässt Finn sie stehen.

Levia und Aurel gehen durch die Straßen Gondors. „ Hier gibt es doch tatsächlich einen Schmied…Tischler, Geschäfte für Kleidung…die vielen Menschen.", lässt Levia die Kapuze des Mantels nach hinten fallen. „ Glaubst du denn wirklich, die halten dich für eine von ihnen?... solche strahlenden Augen wie du sie besitzest…du bist aus reiner elbischer Abstammung…. beide Elternteile….und du bist unsterblich." Sie kommen an einen kleinen Platz. Ein Brunnen steht dort und zwischen zwei Ahornbäumen ist eine Bank. „ Setzen wir uns?" Aurel holt seine selbst gedrehten Zigaretten hervor.

„ Könntest du in meiner Gegenwart bitte nicht rauchen? Genieße doch einfach das herrliche Wetter…die Bäume strahlen Ruhe aus und der Brunnen ist verziert mit kleinen Drachen…ich weiß auch nicht, aber du machst mir den Anschein, dass du dich hier unwohl fühlst….warum? Liegt es an mir?" Er blickt sie an und Sonne umhüllt ihren Körper. „ Ich war vor Jahren schon hier…und ich habe eher schlechte Erinnerungen an diese Stadt…aber damit muss ich alleine zu recht kommen….können wir jetzt einfach nur schweigen?"

Feenea hat ein Buch in der Hand im Rosengarten sitzend. „ Fee….da bist du." Sie blickt auf, doch liest dann weiter. „ Warum bist du mir böse?" „ Stell dich nicht dumm, Finn." Er setzt sich neben sie. „ Weißt du ich bin im Moment sehr glücklich, warum sollten wir dann alles verändern?" Feenea ignoriert ihn weiter. „ Glaubst du nicht, dass ich der Welt jeden Tag verkünden möchte, wie schön mein Leben mit dir ist?" Feenea erhebt sich:

„ Für mich hat es den Anschein, als wäre ich dir peinlich….als würde ich nur die zweite Wahl sein…wenn Amelia bei uns ist, behandelst du mich wie Luft. Ist Eldar aber dabei, kannst du nicht genug von mir bekommen…dann gebe ich dir die kostbarste Kette die ich besitze und du trägt sie nicht einmal. Weder jetzt noch beim Ball….und zur Krönung, sagst du nichts mehr…" „ Was sollte ich denn sagen?" „ Siehst du, du erinnerst dich nicht einmal daran, was ich dir zum ersten Mal gesagt habe. Finn du bist wirklich ein Holzkopf. Geh und spiel weiter mit Eldar."

Sie nimmt ihr Buch und will den Rosengarten verlassen. „ Behandle mich nicht wie ein Kind!…Ich liebe dich doch auch.", dreht er sich nicht um. Feenea bleibt stehen. „ Ohne dich hätte hier nichts für mich einen Sinn.", dreht er sich zu ihr. „ Wie kannst du nur an meiner Liebe zweifeln? Nach all dem was wir gemeinsam erlebt haben? Weißt du noch wie wir zu dritt die Nacht beim Wasserfall verbracht haben…wir hatten nichts als die Sterne über uns…wir brauchten kein Dach über den Kopf...wir waren einfach glücklich und seitdem weiß ich, dass du das wichtigste auf der Welt für mich bist. Ich brauche kein Schmuckstück, das mich an dich erinnert! Niemand kann das ändern…" Nun nähert sich Feenea und sie lässt ihre Hände auch seinen Schultern ruhen, dabei küsst er sie sanft.

Levia erhebt sich: „ Nun lass uns weiter gehen." „ Ihr müsst auf den Turm, ganz nach oben…dort sieht man den weißen Baum." Levia lächelt: „ Danke für den Tipp…" Sie gehen durch einen Torbogen und landen auf einem Forum, der mit Marktstände überseht ist.

„ Schau mal….Aurel…dieser Markt ist wunderbar…schade, dass wir so etwas nicht Zuhause haben." Sie gehen näher zu einem Gewürzstand. „ Und rieche…hier duftet es noch besser als in den heimischen Kräuter-gärten." Aurel geht zum Trinkstand und sieht sich die Trinkhörner an. Levia bewegt sich weiter zu einem Stand mit Schmuck und bunten Tüchern, während Aurel mit einem Bier zurückkommt. „ Und gefällt dir da etwas bestimmtes?" Beide gehen näher zum Schmuck. „ Diese Kette, mit dem ovalen, türkisen Anhänger und mit der Perle…die finde ich wirklich schön. Sie haben auch für Männer Ringe…schau…" „ Ich steh nicht so auf Schmuckstücke…vielleicht hast du ja gemerkt, dass ich keines bei mir trage. Gehen wir hinauf zum weißen Baum?" Plötzlich kommt ein kleiner Stein direkt auf Aurel geworfen. Er hebt ihn auf und sieht einen Zettel umwickelt. Er versteckt ihn in seinen Mantel.


End file.
